


Welp...Another Reader Insert...Original, I Know

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, darkina, etc - Freeform, hang in there, lady darkina, this is gonna be a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: Inspired by Lady Darkina's 'Between Flesh and Bone', and other reader insert/OC insert Undertale fanfictions:This story follows Sans the skeleton (a lazy yet respectable skelly monster) and his new-found crush (we'll get to names, later), after Frisk's Pacifist Run when they're on the Surface. Leaving the Underground is a huge deal...especially with all those little details Sans had to deal with at one time (and the legal drama, too). PTSD is real, my bros...and this is how YOU help him deal with it.Enjoy!





	Welp...Another Reader Insert...Original, I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Flesh & Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249321) by [Darkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkina/pseuds/Darkina). 

It was a few months after the news broke out that a monstrous race had appeared from seemingly nowhere near Mt. Ebott, and it felt like nobody could get used to it. I mean, sure, therapy groups were a bit of a stretch...but the very moment Monsterkind appeared on the surface, everything changed.

You remember the second your closest friend, Kris, peeked out from your workplace's storage room, eyes wide and hands beckoning you to 'get over here'. Of course, you had obliged, telling Toby to watch the front counter for a few minutes...only to hear the groundbreaking news and almost having a panic attack. Was life real? Surely is was...you didn't remember being diagnosed with any hallucinatory mental illnesses.

So...this was a thing now? Monsters...on the surface...with only the most curious and wise even knowing about past legends involving monsters and the magical mountain. But, as said, this was a few months ago. Now...

Teams of legal professionals were still in the long process of working out this new species's rights, but they had finally announced that Monsters now had the rights to get paying jobs about a week ago. They were to be treated like any human, no matter how strange their work applications might get. Thus, the beings began to move out of their makeshift camps at the base of the mount and into regular society.

Being but a throwaway Applebee's employee (believe it, Applebee's is going downhill), you didn't get much room to voice your opinions on the matter...but you guessed that was reasonable, not wanting to upset the customers and all. Therefore, you simply relied on gossip from barflies and snobby diners, not allowed to pipe in. Per usual, being a waitress/bartender, and such. Sure, monsters were starting to gain their own rights...but human rights for free speech were going down the drain.

You dragged through every single, boring day, cleaning up tables, mixing odd combinations of alcohol and soda, and keeping your mouth shut when nasty customers blamed you for cold burgers, crusty fries, and too little ketchup. You simply nodded and went along your merry way to file the complaint. Until _he _showed up. Huh...always wondered when the monsters would tire of big city pubs and find themselves at small town Applebee's...

((I will update this asap!


End file.
